finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrammelech (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Adrammelech is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. The party fights him in the Zertinan Caverns. To find him, the party must make their way to the Athroza Quicksands. Also it is fought in the International Zodiac Job System at stage 35 along with 2 Skullwyrms. Adrammelech is the only Esper the player can farm High Arcana from, since the party can flee one screen during the battle, then return and steal again. One does not need to possess the Canopic Jar to make the High Arcanas available. Bestiary Entry Genus: Esper Classification: The Wroth Page 1: Observations Emperor among the scions, able to reduce to nothing aught he strikes with a single vengeful blow of his fist, created in opposition to Deudalephon the Benevolent, scion of light. Though he was made by the gods to quell the fiends that raged in the Otherworld, his immense strength and fearsome visage drew the fiends to his side, and turned him against his creators. Adrammelech rose to prominence in the Otherworld, whence he led a fiendish horde against the gods, but in the end, he was defeated. Battle Before fighting Adrammelech, one should buff the party, especially with Shell, and equip the characters with ranged weapons. The Esper is resistant to elemental ammunition. One can also use ranged Technicks, such as Telekinesis or Gil Toss. As soon as the player steps into the area, Shambling Corpses will emerge. The party can defeat all of them before the Esper notices the party, but it is hard to do if the party is not a considerably high level. A strategy that works well is to equip party members with the gambit "Foe: undead" along with a White Magick spell such as Cura. Another method is to have one character with Foe: undead as their primary gambit, one character with long range weapon with foe: flying or foe:highest HP or other gambit that makes them target only Adrammelech, and one healer. The Shambling Corpses can be disabled to render them harmless for the time being. The Shambling Corpses respawn in deeper areas of the cave, so the deeper the place the player fights Adrammelech, the lesser the advantage will be. It should be noted if one enters the area from the north, Adrammelech will most likely be right on the top. Since Adrammelech is Lightning-based, it is advisable to equip Rubber Suits, or Zodiac Escutcheon. Adrammelech does not have a wide attack range, but his existing skills make him a force to be reckoned with. He has powerful Lightning-type spells, and Thundaja can be deadly. Adrammelech can also use Bleed, which has a high success rate. When his health hits critical, he will use Thundaja regardless of any action taken. If this attack does not wipe out the party, he will use Perfect Defense, which negates all physical and magickal attacks. As this happens the party should focus on re-buffing and healing. Having Bubble may help reduce the damage and will it aid in the Sap status ailment caused by the Shambling Corpses. Another surefire way of defeating Adrammelech is to use Blizzara or Blizzaga; this is even more effective should the player have elemental-enhancing equipment (especially a Glacial Staff) and Faith status. One should make one character the designated healer, as Adrammelech's tendency to cast Thundaja and Bleed can quickly reduce a party's HP. There's a way to make the most out of Quickenings: the player should have the first group use Quickenings for maximum damage; afterward remove one character who is out of MP, and add a reserve character with full MP to the party, and unleash a new Quickening chain. By repeating this procedure Adrammelech will soon fall. This strategy allows the party to defeat him, even if their levels are all in the low 20s. Gallery Related Enemies *Belias *Chaos *Cúchulainn *Exodus *Famfrit *Hashmal *Mateus *Shemhazai *Ultima *Zalera *Zeromus *Zodiark Category: Final Fantasy XII Bosses